Guardians
by Chris Cadaver
Summary: A Gift fic for TeviLOVESAnders. It seemed all was lost, happiness most of all. As I bowed in agony, you raised me from my fall. It seems all will be well, happiness among all. My friend, I pray that I can fly with you; as we become guardians of this realm. Born of their eternal hope, of mine, just as you always manage to gift the lost (such as I) a smile.


This fic is also a gift fic for TeviLOVESAnders, I wanted to thank you for all of your reviewing on my other story. This is honestly something I came up with on the fly that sounded pretty good and I couldn't get it out of my head, I love when a good story comes together.

Chris Cadaver

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

Warnings- This is a BL story, also known as slash, m/m-Tony/Banner, please keep this in mind not to be rude but you know what you are getting into, if you don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the original characters or storyline, however; my plotline and this story came from my own head and I did not copy it from any one else thank you. I do not plan to repost this to any of my other chapters in the future, have a great day legal.

~XXXXXXXXXXXX~

-XOXOXOXOXOXOX-

_I want to be the one you are waiting for, not the one waiting for you.- __**Revised and revamped by my Muse, for this story only**_

-XOXOXOXOXOXOX-

I watched them from the lab windows as they walked by, I could see him openly laughing at her expense as she tries to get him to sign some papers for the company. I know it is irrational, but I can't help myself; I don't like her. She uses him and she hurts him with the things that she says, why would I want to be around that? Why should he want to be around that? I let out a sigh, it really isn't any of my business anyways.

I have lived at the tower for about four months now, the relationship I have built with Tony Stark is really good. We have become close friends I think, though, I have begun to wonder if that is even what I want. The thought of him treating me no different that he treats others is starting to become hurtful, not that I let on that it's hurting me or anything; that's plain stupidity and not something that any of us need. Least of all the other occupants in the tower, when he rejects me openly that won't be a good thing; let's just say a very big green monster will come visit.

I took another sobering glance outside, just in time to catch her lean up and kiss him; I looked away before I could see his reaction to it; there is nothing in this world more hurtful than seeing the one you care for in the arms of someone else. I have never hated public displays of affection so much before. I sat down in one of the designated lab chairs and held my head in my hands, I looked up when he strolled in with that ever present confident smirk on his face.

"Hey sorry for making you wait Pepper, needed me for something; I guess the board found some loop-hole and I needed to sign something so that they could go through with whatever plan they had in mind for the company. I don't get why I have to do everything, but that's fine. In either case, do you know any good Thai restaurants around here?" I sent him a look of disdain, I wanted nothing more than to let that look light him on fire.

I don't think he knows what he does to me when he asks me things like this, or tells me about their dates. "Look Tony, now really isn't a good time." I say this while talking into my palms, as I had once again held my face in my hands; my grief getting to the best of me.

"Geeze, calm down would you; you are going to have a coronary if you don't stop." I rolled my eyes and huffed, I could feel my other half under the surface; the 'hulk' raising to protect me from the current onslaught of negative emotions.

"I really think you need to leave before you become a stain on the lab floor." My voice had come out gruff and cold, I gave no hint of remorse; I am sure he could hear the 'hulk' echoing in my voice as a warning.

He stood up and turned away, his eyes held a look of pain in them as he looked back at me before vacating my lab. In all honesty I hadn't felt this alone since just before I was conned into joining the Avengers. Once the door clicked shut I threw all of the papers off of my white, sterile desk. The 'hulk' half of me hadn't calmed down and I couldn't find the will in me to calm him down, for some reason it's like I didn't want to fight back. That should have thrown up more red flags than anything else.

I felt the pain ripple through my torso and a roar ripped through me as panic set in on what I'd done. I really had become a monster. I let myself become this, I am the monster now.

I yelled in my head as I watched through foggy eyes as my lab was torn to shreds, it felt terrifying, as though it was me doing it; but at the same time not. Almost like a classic out of body experience, only I was along for the ride.

I could feel liquid rush from my torn mouth, I could only assume it might be bleeding from one of the chemical holding beakers colliding with it while my 'other half' through a book shelf at the wall. I could register very faintly that the 'hulk' half of me had started muttering something, I had strained to hear what he was saying from the corner of my mind that I had locked myself in for safe keeping.

"Hulk not understand." Well, isn't that an understatement, not even I understand how he can stay with her. Not that she is an awful person, she just isn't for him. "Hulk think Banner is dumb." Well, thanks buddy, I think you are great too.

I felt the burning through my body as we burst through the wall of windows, that my lab consisted of and we ran down the hall. I could hear the thudding of our feet on the ground, even though it sounded like it was a several miles away. I also felt us crash into the wall and the sudden onslaught of my 'other half's' confusion. "Hulk want metal man. Leave Hammer man, Hulk need search." Okay that's not good, I started to struggle for control; the last thing I need is to 'Hulk out' on a bewildered Tony. I don't think he could handle the most honest and primal version of me, I think the man would faint; or find it really funny.

"Doctor, you have become the other version of you; you should not go near the tiny metal man." Whatever you say Shakespeare, if he won't listen to me, I doubt he's going to listen to you. If I had eyes while in my mind I would have rolled them, instead however I just settled for thinking about rolling them and crossing my arms.

"Hammer man, Hulk smash." I mentally let out a laugh as 'hulk grabbed the surprised man's leg and flung him out of the window, he wanted to continue on his journey.

We made it in one piece with a couple of minor interruptions from Thor, all of which ended up with him being discarded out of a now broken. I could see Tony's back through the haze and struggled more to get free. "Metal man talk to Hulk." I watched him spin around and drop the sandwich from his hand and on to the counter beside him, the look on his face was complete devastation; great now even he thinks I am a monster.

~XOXOXOXOXOX~

Alright, that's it for this chapter, I admit to really struggling with it; which is probably why it came out so angsty. Sorry about that, to be honest I really like Pepper, I just find her a easy target for jealousy in the early stages of this couple. Anyways, read and review; please tell me what you think.

Chris Cadaver


End file.
